


What Could Have Been

by ElfofCave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of what could have been had Anakin not fallen to the Dark side</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

My idea of what could have been had Anakin made the right choice in RotS and not fallen to the Dark side.


End file.
